


畸形

by OCCHOCOREX



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OCCHOCOREX/pseuds/OCCHOCOREX
Summary: mob黑騎士⚠️有銀黑騎士姐妹百合要素（致死量）⚠️⚠️無道德無邏輯無人性無內涵，純口嗨產物，降智打擊⚠️並不是很正式的產出，請隨意觀看
Relationships: Black Knight/Silver Knight, Capra Demon/Black Knight, Taurus Demon/Black Knight
Kudos: 7





	畸形

混沌漫過了黑騎士的小腿，持續沖刷著他的腿甲以及這片炙熱的土地。他拖著不算沈重的步伐淌過岩漿，來到對面的陸上。  
他褪去了下著，因為不想屁股總是流汗，所以只保留了必要的腿甲，以及勉強蓋住胯部的裙甲。雖然這裡沒有人，但請還是抱持基本的禮儀吧。  
漫長的旅途相當無聊，小憩的時間也有限，黑騎士靠著一面高坡坐下，他看到遠處惡魔們的遺址，像一個個輝煌的時代，見證了無數人的生死殞落。  
他併攏雙腿，壓迫帶來的酥麻快感竄進他的大腦。  
好想念做愛的感覺。  
這樣說也不對，他並沒有真正的做過愛。姐姐告訴他騎士必須保持貞潔，這是對主人的忠誠，也是對自身的磨練。他雖然遵守著這些話，但心中早已把姐姐當作是幻想對象了。  
他把手伸進裙甲下，撫摸著有點溼潤的小穴，然後順著黏膩的洞口探入穴裡，按摩起了內壁。  
盾和大劍被擱置在一旁，他還沒忘記自己的任務，但此時只想歇息一會兒。  
黑騎士想起了曾經在不死教區監視的牛頭惡魔。那巨大兇猛的形象確實讓他怯懦了一下，不過它們終究只會使用蠻力，所以也成不了氣候。黑騎士的武器和裝備正是為了應對這種因陰差陽錯而出現的"畸形"所打造的。  
黑騎士張開腿，把手指探入更深處。  
牛頭惡魔的陰莖粗大而挺立，根本不可能進的來。他努力地撥開小穴，嘗試用濕軟的小口含住龜頭的前端。惡魔的性器慢慢撐開他的花褶，一路頂到最深處。他的腹部被頂出微微的突起，上身的盔甲也因此鬆動，摩擦間發出有節奏的清脆響聲。他試圖用腿環住惡魔的腰，但因為體型的差距只能勉強勾住。  
惡魔的性器在他乾淨的肉穴裡肆虐，原始的暴力沒有任何分寸，巨大的肉棒很輕鬆地就碰到了頂點，之後便一直頂弄著，像是要染上自己的氣味一樣。  
他再也不是貞潔的了，他會令姐姐失望的。  
發情的野獸不顧雌性的感受，只是遵循著生育的本能操弄著雌穴，把種子泄進溫床。  
惡魔粗野地拽住黑騎士的腰，把他像肉棒套子一樣玩弄。陰莖一下一下地撕咬子宮口，他疼的想去找那把大劍，但卻還是在劇烈的疼痛下高潮了。  
沾滿愛液的手指抽離了小穴，陰唇好像還沒滿足似的仍然微微張著。  
黑騎士已經完全遺忘了回到亞諾爾隆德的方式，他記憶中有種會飛的白皮惡魔，但現在在他看來也只是要屠殺的對象而已，如果真的遇見了的話，肯定會下意識的揮劍吧。  
他擦幹身體，從地上爬起來，準備去惡魔的老家完成最後的使命。  
突然間，一股巨大的力量轟擊了他的身體，他還沒來得及站穩就被直接拍倒在地。他本能地握緊大劍，抬頭一看。  
是隻牛頭惡魔。  
對付牛頭惡魔的方法幾乎已經刻在他腦子裡了，他撐著身子站起來，想著要是還來一招就先用盾招架一下，不過惡魔並沒有追擊。那正是再好不過，他握緊大劍，將武器甩出去，讓劍身直接劈中惡魔的頭部。再強大堅韌的生物也頂不住大劍的重擊，通常只要兩下，有時候三下，他憑藉自身體重使出的攻擊一步步削減著惡魔的韌性。這對黑騎士來說就像吃飯睡覺一樣簡單。  
他腳踩著惡魔的胯部，用手抹去了眼睛裡的血跡。  
是真的沒想到會在那種時候被偷襲。這惡魔還沒死透，陰莖還保持著勃起的狀態，發情嗎？沒落至此的種族想要繼續繁衍只是異想天開罷了，我就是你的劊子手。  
他用腳底磨蹭著那巨大的性器，前端不斷有奇怪的液體流出。  
好噁心。  
他蹲下身子一口含住了性器的前端。  
粗硬堅挺的陰莖與幻想中的一樣，他窄小的口腔必須盡力張開才能勉強吞進一點。他用舌頭不斷舔拭著龜頭，嘴裡流出的涎水濡濕了柱身。

姐姐如果一輩子駐守在亞諾爾隆德的話就能一直保持貞潔了。他是這麼認為的，直到有次無意間撞見長王子。  
那時候他還是銀騎士，他發誓只是巧合，但那無疑是長王子的背影。長王子為什麼會在這？大廳裡很空曠，他也只是路過而已，長王子一個人在角落裡做什麼？哦不，他看錯了，不是一個人，啊，是.........  
他趕緊縮到柱子後面，他怕盔甲的摩擦聲暴露了自己的存在，所以甚至不敢離開。

姐姐所說的忠誠是指什麼？  
年輕的騎士鎖上了房門，並不寬敞的房間裡只剩下他們兩個，以及從窗簾縫中漏進來的些許炙熱陽光。  
這也算是一種磨練嗎？  
他慢慢靠近姐姐，似乎不是在尋求答案。  
姐姐會懷孕嗎？  
說不定哦。  
姐姐坐到桌子上，對著他伸開腿，露出了濕潤的陰部，以及被掐紅的大腿。他掰開熟紅的肉瓣，白色的液體一路往下流。  
如果不把它弄出來的話。  
他用手指探入姐姐的花穴，沿著溫熱的甬道來回攪動，刮出殘留的精液。不知道是不是錯覺，姐姐的淫水好像變得更多了，多的幾乎打濕他的手掌。  
姐姐會懷上長王子的孩子嗎？  
如果是這樣那姐姐就不能繼續做為騎士了。  
不要。  
他喜歡姐姐戰鬥時的姿態，他喜歡長槍被握在他手裡時那種輕盈的感覺，就好像古龍的鱗片是紙做的一樣。  
姐姐師從騎士長，同時也是騎士長帶領部隊中的一員。他不希望這樣的騎士失去資格。  
但如果他有雞巴的話他也想操的姐姐直不起腰來。  
雖然這違背了貞潔、忠誠、自律的原則，雖然他一直都是個聽話的後輩。

向龍發起挑戰是騎士的榮耀，他也應該保持這樣的上進心，不過他最終還是拿起了大劍。應葛溫王傳火時的需求，他被調到了外征的部隊，而將要面對的則是另一種"威脅"。

他一邊用舌頭舔弄著姐姐的陰蒂，一邊揉著自己的小穴。  
他一邊用舌頭舔弄著惡魔的陰莖，一邊揉著自己的小穴。  
黑騎士用手指撥開濡濕的小口，緩緩將惡魔的性器放進自己體內。充血的陰莖扯開了稚嫩的穴道，毫不憐惜地捅進最深處。他樂意違背這樣的原則，無傷大雅，他並沒有背棄屠殺惡魔的職務。  
惡魔陰莖特有的形狀正好摩擦著他的敏感點，像是天生相剋一樣，一步步將他推向高潮，蹭得他渾身酸麻，甚至卸下了防備沉淪於快感中。  
他按住牛頭惡魔的腹部，扭動著屁股讓雞巴一下一下地撞擊宮頸，填滿那手指碰不到的地方。他感覺快要去了，他會把第一次高潮交給惡魔，而惡魔會把種子交給他。  
忽然間，他被人從身後拎了起來，小穴戀戀不捨地放開雞巴。他才注意到，身邊聚集起了好些惡魔。  
為首的羊頭惡魔將他丟在地上，他有種不詳的預感。但比起這個他更在意小洞的快樂，在高潮前脫離簡直是掃興，嫣紅的小穴不斷淌著水，他癢得恨不得直接被貫穿。  
羊頭惡魔趴下來嗅著他身上的味道，黑騎士故意挺起腰，將小穴送上去。惡魔粗糙的舌頭舔過他的陰蒂，他尖叫著痙攣起來，射出的淫水全濺在了惡魔的臉上。  
黑騎士還沒從不應期中緩過神來，他失神地喘著氣，試圖去握住些什麼，但只能抓到點沙土。直到惡魔的舌苔再次撫過他嬌嫩的穴口，他才覺得有點過了。  
掙扎的動作被尖利的爪子制止了，也許它們會錯了意，他只是想稍微停一下。略帶多餘地思考了之後，他覺得自己的殺意應該沒有暴露，他整個人呼出的都是粘膩潮濕的氣體，身上沾滿了性的臭味，像是個性癮患者。  
雖然被操的有點喘不過氣，但黑騎士的腦子還清醒。  
他主動將腿分的更開，放鬆掙扎的身體，讓羊頭惡魔隨著性子玩弄他。  
羊頭惡魔的陰莖上佈滿了奇怪的突起，即使陰道已經被擴張開了還是磨的他生疼。他側過身子，迎合著惡魔操弄他的節奏呻吟著。  
他的視野被血和淚水模糊了，只能依稀辨別眼前生物的長相，四眼，泛著紅光，一對角，像白骨一樣的頭部。  
這便是生於渾沌的"畸形"。  
黑騎士的口腔被塞入不知道是誰的陰莖，他用舌頭努力地描摹出它的形狀，快樂地榨取出白色的液體。  
"畸形"的生命創造了自己的文明，留下了遺址以及各種存在過的痕跡。他們不曾去了解這些，他只是聽令於主人，將它們趕盡殺絕。  
有些惡魔用陰莖蹭著他的鎧甲，那焦黑的鎧甲，是被混沌詛咒的產物。有些惡魔用爪子撕扯他的身體，掐緊他的脖子，或是折斷他的手臂，像是宣泄某種情緒。  
繁殖是生物的本能，即使無法成功，也會有性驅使它們完成交配。性是普遍存在的，它們有，他自己也有。所以他們沒有本質的區別，只是擁有不一樣的皮囊而已。  
他的口腔裡滿是腥臊的精液，多的幾乎溢出來。那股味道可真不好聞，他將之盡數吞入腹中，只當是不存在。  
在割開它們血肉的時候，他會想起以前與飛龍對峙的場景。它們嚎叫著噴出雷電，或著在受傷時呻吟，那刺耳的鳴叫與惡魔不同，但一樣讓人麻木。飛龍的頭顱會作為勝利的象徵被懸掛在王都的室內。滿牆的頭顱全部面露猙獰，像是對獵殺最後的抵抗。而惡魔又有什麼不同呢，不過是換了一種形式。所有戰爭都是一樣的，排除異己而已。  
操弄他的羊頭惡魔在射精後便滿意地退出他的小穴。黑騎士以為結束了，直到下一隻"畸形"又擠進他的腿間，迫不及待地插入勃起的陰莖。  
這種時候只要享受就好了，他抬起屁股，用雙腿環住惡魔的腰，另一隻完好的手臂勾住了他的大劍。

**Author's Note:**

> 非常抱歉


End file.
